To Leo
by Chanel-M
Summary: Mikey wrote a letter to Leo. 2k7 movie, R&R please? A Fanfic full of letters
1. To Leo

**_A/N:Again 2007 movie/universe :D I honestly just love it too much! Short one, again, but i hope you like ^^. If you find some spelling/grammar errors tell me and I'll try to fix 'em! I'd like feedback? :3 Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hey, Leo!

Uh, this is Mikey, as you could probably tell from the handwriting. I don't know if you'll even get this, but Leo, Dude, we miss you. Like seriously!

Donnie's scared that you won't come back. You haven't written for over a year. The lair doesn't feel like home anymore. It feels awkward to train without you. Raph is asleep most of the time. Even during practice and Don started breathing through his coffee, he looks like a zombie! I don't know what you're doing, but I am an entertainer now. Throwing birthdaypartys for little kids (devils). Donnie's got a job too. He is an I.T something, you know that I can't remember words that big, that's Don's department, maybe that is why he took the job…

Anyways, we need you Leo, April said, that she will go on a journey to central america. I don't think she can find you without a clue. So, where are you dude? Please, we miss you so much! And you can't just let us hang there, can you? I mean, you are our leader. It's getting warm now. Remember the nights we spent on the rooftops, together? They were still warm, so warm. You know, you were already perfect, at least for me. You don't have to get better for us, or at least not for me. Isn't it getting lonely out there, without brothers, family?

Master Splinter looks so sad when he drinks his tea in the morning. Raph says, you just left because you think we're not good enough… that isn't true, right? Please come back, or just take a break! I swear, I will be training more! I mean it, I won't stop, until you say I'm good enough. I'll even practice my kanji.

Hech, your little brother huh? Jumping from one thing to another. Don't you miss him? Don't you miss us? April, Casey? The dude from under the bridge? New York? The States in general? Is it that great down there? Donnie once told me, that they don't even have pizza down there! What are you eating Dude?! Bugs?! Oh, there comes a good one! I'm gonna tell Raph that you surely eat bugs EVERYDAY! I'm gonna make you sushi. I'm gonna do everything! Just come back please. Or start writing again. Show me that you are alive.

I hope you still are at the place from where you sent us your letters. I'm ending this now. 'Cause it's getting soaked by tears! Hear that, tears! Love ya,

_Michelangelo_

* * *

_** Note:If you've come this far, I already love you! Thanks for reading! Review? - Chanel**  
_


	2. Reaction

_A/N: So I decided to write a sequel to the first chapter because of **Just Call Me J**! So thanks :3! I didn't want this to look dumb as another story soooo, I am throwing this together. Also i never wrote from Leo's POV. Kinda short again :/ But I hope you like it anyway ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

A letter. For me. The people of the village, the one I always had sent mine from, laid it under the tree where they last saw me. I always showed up in a cloak, so that they won't freak out that their hero is a giant mutated turtle. No they really don't need to know this. It's good that I found it. The weather here changes really fast and it almost got soaked by the rain that started to pour a few minutes later, as I was already in my cave. It is warm in here; I always make sure of that. Donnie…always said that we have to keep ourselves warm if we want to survive. Well he used some more complicate words, but I think they meant the same.

The envelope is a little covered in dirt, but that shouldn't affect the letter. My hands start to shake, I shouldn't be getting that excited, but I can't help it. I rarely have contact with anyone, and the only persons that would write me a letter would either be my family or April and Casey. I shudder as a sick feeling settles itself in my stomach. The only reason I could think of why they want to write me a letter, is that they want to tell me that they gave up on me. My eyes were slowly starting to sting with the tears that I don't want to let fall. Just open it Leo! Don't be a coward!

I carefully rip the top of the envelope open, in order to not rip the few words my family and friends wrote me apart, too. As I take in the first few words my heart starts beating faster. _They miss me_… the tears already wanted to break free. I read the next paragraph. Jobs? Is he serious? Aren't April and Casey supporting them with money. I can feel the anger wanting to consume me as I just want to scream, _Why the hell do they have to work?! It's already hard enough for them to survive!_ I read on. So April's coming? Well I'm gonna make sure to get an explanation out of here as to why my brothers have to take jobs. It is a risk dammit!

I'm still their leader?..._I don't think so_. 'You don't have to get better', but I _do_, Master sent me here for this purpose alone; I _can't_ come back a failure! But he's right, it _is_ getting lonely here…Of course I miss you, Michelangelo! All of you! The tears are now freely streaming down my face, I don't have the willpower to stop them anymore. As much as I would like sushi now, which is much better than bugs, I just can't come back… I'm sorry Mikey. Not yet.

_But if you really want me to show you that I'm alive_…, I think as I pack away the letter from him, safe from the weather, and take out a new paper and my pen and start to write…

* * *

_So that is it, my dear readers! I hope you like it! Review? ~ Chanel_


	3. Leo's Letter

**I'm back with this, i decided to update. You can hate me for this. If you guys want me to stop, or if it sucks, tell me ^^**

* * *

Hey guys,

Uh…, it's me, Leo. I know I haven't written for a long time.

I want you to know, that I'm sorry for that. I really am. I hope you don't hate me, because I really would if I were you. Anyway, I want to apologize for it, especially to you Mikey, I'm so sorry that I made you upset. I just got so caught up in this whole…thing I guess.

I thought that the people here might need me more than you, but it seems like I was wrong. I came here for practice, but then I realized, that there are people here who need help. I know it's no excuse. I didn't want to come back as a failure, but every day I felt like I wasn't good enough for that.

Master Splinter, I'm sorry that I am gone longer than planned, but I feel like I need to improve. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to drink tea with you before morning practice and for not waking up Raph in the morning. I promise that I will make it up to you.

And Donnie, I'm sorry for the job you have to do. I know you would rather spend your time inventing or decoding something. I will make it up to you too.

Raph, I know you won't want to hear that, but I love you brother, I really do. And I'm now going to be all mushy only for you. If you don't wake up in time for practice I'm going to kick your ass when I'm back. There is no need to get out of shape. Get it back together for your family. As good as the others are, you are the strongest. I don't care that Master Splinter made Donnie the leader, because a leader needs assistance. I know that, because every time I gave you an order, you were against it. It was hard for me and it is sure as hell hard for Donnie. Just make his life a little easier. I know you want to make your own rules, but they should be compatible with your brother's. Think about it.

Mikey, I miss you too. It will take some time, but I'll be back, I promise. We are going to stay in contact. If you write me again, I'll write back as soon as possible. We'll all get through this, I'm sure of that. Just make sure your brothers have something to eat and everything will be fine. I don't know how long I will stay here, but I'll come back at one point. Now if you haven't already, give the letter to April.

Dear Miss O' Neil, how come my brothers have to work? Don't you think it's already a risk for them to go out?! Anyway, Mikey told me in his letter that you will be here for some business. So if you wanna talk, I'll be around somewhere near the village where I send the letters from.

Casey, I hope you and Raph stay out of trouble. I trust you with that. If something happens to him, you'll meet my katanas. I love all you guys, just to get that straight.

_Leonardo_

* * *

**So here it is! *hides* Don't throw vegetables people! Again, I think I will work on this fic, so if you want me to stop now, just tell me =3 -Chanel**


	4. Good News

Hi! It's official... I'm a lazy a** B*tch! And I'm sorry! On with the next chapter!

* * *

**_Raphael's Point Of View_**

The lair is quiet. Well as quiet as it can be when Mikey's watching TV. Currently I'm lying in my hammock and reading one of my magazines. There were a few more models of the Harley I had on the market now. Might as well get Donnie to upgrade it.

Right now is one of the moments that I don't spend asleep or chasing some punks around. Since Master Splinter hasn't allowed us to go on patrol that's really all if been doing. Nothing is the same without The Fearless One. I hate to admit it, but I miss him. He's my brother, what can I say.

'm gonna tell the knucklehead to fuckin' shut the TV up. Geez, ain't got a single moment of peace. Especially when all they bring in the news is me. Well, kind of. The mysterious Nightwatcher was something they could feed off if they wanted some action in the boring evening program.

But being the Nightwatcher wasn't really as easy as showing him on the TV. It kinda gets boring, you know. It's always the same. They run, I run after them and 100 meters after they started, they break down and pant as if they had run a fuckin' marathon.

Well, not everyone can have my stamina and ninja skills. Most of them ain't as fast as myself anyway. And after you did the job, they get outta prison a few weeks later. Meetings with Casey have become rare these days. Don't get me wrong, he's still my best bud, 'cause well, not everyone excepts a shell and green skin on their friend. I just ain't really got the will to go out anymore.

Donnie complains that I just sleep, but I guess the genius kinda knows that I'm the Nightwatcher. He got his own hands full 'cause of his job. Ok, if Mike doesn't shut up I'm gonna make him!

**_Michelangelo's Point Of View_**

After Mikey turned off the TV, he makes his way to the exit of the lair. He has to go topside to look if the party service mail box has some goodies for him. So expecting the day to be normal, his eyes widen as he opens the mail.

He squeals in glee as he finds the special letter in the mail of the Cowabunga Carl Party Service. The special letter with his name written on in the neat handwriting of Leo! Jumping through the sewers, as fast as he can get his legs to run, he makes his way to the lair. Jumping over one pipe, almost running into another, he comes to a stop in front of the entrance.

_The guys will freak out!_ Then his hope is crushed as he thinks of Raph. Does he even want Leo to come home? Looking at the letter one last time, he turns around to pull at the special pipe that would allow him entrance in his home. A grin was again present on his face.

"Oh dear family of mine!", he says dramatically. After getting no answer he tries again. "Hey guys! I got a letter! A special one, you wouldn't wanna miss it!" He hears the dojo-door being pulled open by Master Splinter, who gives him a curious glance. "What is it my son? It has to be good news to bring such a smile to your face."

He beams even brighter as he tells him: "Yep, really good news, but I have to get the guys down first." He first screams Raph's name and then Donnie's. Raph is the first one to answer with a good-natured: "Shut the fuck up Mike, I want ma peace!" This is followed by a: "Raphael, language!", from his father. "Get down here Raph!", Mikey begs, "Pwease?", and makes his puppy eyes, which always gets his brothers to do what he wants them to.

Finally Donnie crawls out of his cave to see what's up, just as Raph comes down the stairs, or in his case, he just jumps down from the first floor and lands next to Mikey and his father. "This better be good", Raph tells him. All of their eyes widen as they see the handwriting of a long lost brother, leader and son. "Good enough?", Mikey asks cheekily. "Open it already Mike!", Don presses on.

With shaking hands he rips the top of the envelop open and slides the delicate paper out of it. It is pretty nerve-wracking. Everyone becomes quite as they listen to Mikey, who is reading the letter out loud. Raph growls as Leo tells him to get a grip. Almost trough the letter Mike has a big smile plastered on his face. He decides that they have to call April and Casey over, so they also get their fare share of Leo.

**_Your Point Of View_**

If you were to walk into the lair of the turtles right now, you would see a pretty fucked up family, their members right now smiling like someone had just cured cancer. For them it was a good day, as they just found out that a real big part of said family was still alive.

Just one was off at the moment. A red banded one, who is right now sitting in a corner of his room, silent tears streaming over his cheeks and a he would repeat one mantra that now meant the world for him, as he now would be able to sleep at least a few hours every night before he became restless.

_He's alive… He's alive… alive… Leo…_

* * *

So i hope you like it x3 A lil' bit longer this time. Tell me what you think of this lil' somethin'. I tried with Raph, but like I said english isn't my first language so it's kinda hard for me to get his thoughts right, like with accent 'n stuff. But ain't no thing to big fer me, rite?! Anyways, really, tell me what you think ~ _Chanel_


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Many more letters were exchanged and April visited Leo in South America. And after a few month he came home. Out of nowhere. But he was there and that was all that mattered. But before the family life could be back to normal, Leo and Raph had some things to clear. Which they didn't. And it lead to Raph almost killing Leo on the rooftop that night. After the incident with winters however, everything changed between them.

They couldn't be separated for the first few days, then slowly trying to distance themselves again. But it had changed the team's dynamic. Communication came easier to them than ever before. Splinter saw that two and they were allowed to patrol again.

Which leads us to where we are now, on April's roof, talking with Casey about any recent gang activities and just enjoying the night. Leo had been gone for too long, we had to make up for it. After training everyday we stayed together in the dojo, talking about his trip and what we've done in the meantime.

He talked about all the insects and strange things he saw, the first one making Raph cringe in disgust. He won't ever get over that bug thing. Leo told us it's quite hard now to withstand the force of the sun, wanting to pull him out of the sewers and just bask in it, how he'd done it for two years.

As he'd voiced this, Donnie offered to get some heat lamps, as they had a similar effect and whatnot. So after all our family was good again, every member there and whole and we could finally sleep in peace again.

Casey and April came over frequently to check up on us because Raph was only going out beating up thugs occasionally now. Casey still did and told him all of the crazy stories, which seemed to be enough for him. I could finally give up my job and didn't need to get beaten up for some payment anymore. Donnie quit too, the support service losing their best member but, oh what, nobody cares.

Splinter still watches his shows, Leo still trains harder then the rest of us, Donnie used all of his free time to experiment, Raph keeps Leo on track with friendly challenges and me, well I never really changed did I?

So everything's almost like before.

Not the same, but damn close.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt like this needed some sort of ending. So here you go :3


End file.
